


Dimenisons~reader x leo tmnt

by cuzitsofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sad, Self-Acceptance, leonardo tmnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuzitsofficial/pseuds/cuzitsofficial
Summary: Your past with leo has driven you to go back to your own dimension but it's still haunt you at your dimension but then you get a call that is not in your dimension that someone is hurt badly .....................





	1. chapter 1 : not knowing ......

P.O.V: [y/n]

''hey jin hurry up please'' your were at a toy store and you were out with your younger brother  
( I'm using jin name here from bts I love their music check them out btw Jin is my bias)  
''[y/n] I want this '' he waved his toy in my face my eyes widen when I got a closer look at it, I gasped and grab it  
''jin you don't need this, you're really better without it, there are better toys out there go look for some '' he grab it the toy back  
''[y/n] I said I wanted it you took me here bc it's my birthday I want this and you promised '' he begged and started to cry  
people in that same aisle where glaring at me  
I despised that toy he held he held onto, unfortunately, it was my ex, Leonardo. My little brother didn't know, that it hurt just to look at a toy of him. yeah, we broke it off but that doesn't mean that I don't miss him and I hate that. I haven't told any one about this bc they will think that I'm crazy ''thinking'' that my ex Was a fictional character that you can watch on tv. And the hardest thing is me and Leo are in other dimensions that mean's that were really away from each other. In my dimension, Leo and his other brothers are in a tv show where it is a cartoon for kids (that why my brother loved this show). In Leo dimension he's REAL not a character but like in the cartoon he saves people and is a leader with his other brother saving the world and I happened to just past by that's all. I hoped that he knew that I really loved him but when I left, he didn't even bat an eye acted that I wasn't there so I got the hint that he didn't really love me so I left broken ........

LEAVING THE STORE AND WALKING BACK HOME 

I walked up to my aunt apartment and rang the doorbell my aunt open the door with a smile and I returned the smiled  
''thank you so much [y/n] for buying me the toy I wanted'' Jin hugged me  
I ruffled his hair  
''thank you [y/n] for taking care your brother'' my aunt said  
''no problem it his birthday and I promised him after all'' I smiled  
''Well [y/n] I have to return to cooking would you like to stay for dinner?'' she asked and gestured me inside  
''I'm sorry........ aunt but I have an assignment to finish for school'' I forced smile  
''No no school is more important well, Jin say bye to your sister'' my aunt look down at my brother and waited  
''bye [y/n]'' my brother said with a forced smile  
''bye jin'' I waved  
There a reason why my brother and I aren't living with my mom and why my brother is living with my aunt and why I don't live with my aunt. our parents passed away in a car crash and when my aunt heard this she wanted to take us in me being 16 and my brother 5 but where she lived was too far away from the school that I worked so hard to get in. I didn't want transfer schools so I got a small apartment for me that's close to my school, my aunt offer if she could pay rent for the apartment I said no bc she did so much for me and brother I told her just to take care, my brother and I got a part time job so could pay rent and so my brother got to live with my aunt.  
my aunt is the sweetest thing I couldn't ask for anything else  
I put up a smile for them to smile back for that give my force to continue, but I didn't stay for dinner bc I wanted to think things about me and Leo. The toy brought bad and good memories it been a year since I ever saw Leo and his brother and April and Casey  
with that, I said bye to my aunt and left the apartment  
and the building it was pouring and I didn't have an umbrella with me I had no choice to walk home I didn't want to waste money on a cab. when my phone started to ringing as I let the rain down on me, there no way out of it. Today was not my day, I sighed thinking it was my aunt was calling me to come back. I went for cover in a store and looked at my phone but it wasn't my aunt it said unknown person calling. I looked at my phone confused thinking it that someone is just calling the wrong number, so I just hang up on them and put my phone in my pocket and it rang again with it saying unknown, thinking the person will call again if I don't pick up the phone so I picked up  
''Hello?'' I said unwary about the other person on the line  
''hello is this [y/n]?'' my eyes widen at this voice this voice sounded so familiar  
''Yes, who speaking?'' I questioned  
''[y/n] its Donnie please listen to me okay I don't have a lot of time before this call gets off, okay [y/n] I need you come back to our dimension........ please........ someone got injured badly hurt and we want you here with us'' he said why now, this all so sudden and can he call me through this dimension?  
''Leo'' I said  
''what?''  
''its Leo ........ right?''  
''.....................'' he didn't answer me  
'' I-'' he cut me off  
'' will you come?''  
''..........................''  
''[y/n] I know your past with Leo but Leo need you now if Leo was in your position he'll come to your aid, he'll do it because loves you''  
''..........................'' why would he say that  
''[y/n] when you go through the portal I want you to head April's old farm house and there going to be kraang in NewYork, NewYork has been infested with kraang and I'm going to say this once it's your choice if you want to come, we're here with open arms'' it sounded rushed and it was very static it cutting off  
''NewYork is infested with kraang?''  
no answer  
''Donnie'' I cupped the phone  
''Donnie?'' I looked at my phone, the line got cut off  
with that, I ran out of the store and to my apartment tripping on the way, I didn't care I don't know what made run all the way home but I wanted to know what was going on? why didn't they call me sooner? why now? and why is Leo hurt? and an another big issue that was lingering in my mind is what when and why is new york infested with kraang? I wanted answers and wanted them now and the only way to get them is to go to the other dimension. I got up to my apartment and clumsily put the key in the key hole I stumble into my apartment and ran into the room with me soaking wet from the rain into the room with the door wide open I walked in front of the device which was the portal and ripped the sheet off of it. it was a door locked I unlocked it but it was the only way into Leo's dimension  
my mind was saying stop Leo doesn't love you why, go there and get your heart broken, why, go through all that trouble why  
why Leo  
why  
why I had my brother here everything I ever wanted and yet I feel lonely  
why do this to me  
I wanted for you to come for me  
but it looks like I'm coming for you....... doing a mistake at the same time  
I know this could hurt me but.......  
I need u ......... 

I unlock the door and step in and everything when black 

 

A/N:  
I need u girl~  
WAE~  
( okay I'm sorry aaagghhhh~ bts dose things to me, I'm trash now)  
ok first thing is first I wanna say that I'm soooooo sorry about the other story that posted {the ring} i didn't update for a long time it bc I had a really hard time at school and home it really hard for me now it's summer it's gotten a whole lot better so thought of getting back to writing I wanted to start fresh so I started to write this there might be mistakes and I'm sorry if there is, I don't have all the time in the world but I love to write and I love your feed back this took me two days to write and also tell me if I should continue the ring? I'll be posting the next the chapter soon~


	2. chapter 2 : coming for you

P.O.V: [y/n]

a drop made contact with my skin I as my eyes flashed open and saw that the rain drops fell from the sky it was pouring as I ran my fingers through my wet hair and sat up from the spot where I was I was soaked to the brim I looked around I was in the middle of the street (road) and I was on the ground but the buildings I once knew was destroyed every building I saw was destroyed it looked crumbled to the ground but it was still standing I looked around to see York was destroyed I noticed that there wasn't any body around it looked completely empty like a ghost town it i got up  
from where I was and walked over the building to take cover   
''What happened here? I need to call Donnie now'' I sighed   
I reached for my pocket and realized that my phone wasn't there you got to be joking I must have been in my jacket that I took of in a rush   
'' aaagghhh why me'' I groaned as I face palmed myself   
and wonder why the portal took me here i didn't make sense I whipped my head back when I heard someone was coming then I just remembered that Donnie mention that new york was infested with kraang I looked for somewhere to hide and saw a dark alley and quietly hid behind a trash can and covered my mouth with my hand to cover the heavy breathing and there I saw a group of kraang   
''the kraang known as the kraang heard the sound of someone in the premises''   
''the known as the kraang fails to see the intruder''  
''the one is known as the kraang is searching the premises for an intruder''  
(okay guys I tried to make sound like ''kraang talk'' and I failed at doing so I laughed while reading thing it's cringy )  
they were out of sight   
I sighed and slid my back down on the wet brick building and I thank everything that I had in me that they didn't see me. and open my eyes I spotted a gray mini van I need to get out of NewYork and to April's old farm house with out getting caught I tipped toed to the car and looked through the window there was no key in sight that means I had to manually turn it on myself I gripped the handle and I wouldn't open I pulled on it while looking back if anyone was there. on one was at sight OKAY I took one deep breath, there was one way I know how to get this car to open I looked around for the object that I was looking for. I picked it up from the ground and prayed for no one hear what about to go down   
''crash''!!! the loud crash as the glass went everywhere   
I smashed the rock onto the window of the car seat window and I quickly open the door and closed the door and seated myself   
''the one know as the kraang has heard a crash in the street- know as infires street'' (suga infires with his knowledge)

''the Krang has spotted a weakening know as the human ''   
I gasped as I looked up at from the dashboard and saw a group of kraang coming to my direction and quickly got back under the steering wheel and it didn't help that I was soaking wet and everything was so slippery and the pounding rain coming the hood of the car. I yanked the cover the plastic cover from the steering column and got two wires and stripped them and twisted them together and waited for the spark (guys, I don't know how to hot wire a car and don't this at home please thank you) I gasped as I finally got the wires to spark and I looked up at my rear side mirror my eyes widen when I saw them already there as my breathing got heavier the engine purred as I stepped on the gas which made the car take off. I speeded up to lose the group of kraang when I drifted on the corner of the street and in hopes that I lost them when I did look back and they weren't there confused why they weren't there I turn back to the road the driving view and a flash of lighting lit up my view  
'' the kraang spotted the person know as [y/n]''  
I saw a kraang bot there right in front of the car my eyes widen when I saw this and I lost control of the steering wheel as the car spun and I couldn't do anything as the car crashed head on front of a building my head hit the dashboard of the car the and everything went pitch black as my eyes fluttered open a blur of smoke coming the from the front of the window and muffled noises around me I could taste blood my body was aching all over especially my head it pounding i was killing me   
'' the kraang is going to take the one known as [y/n]''   
no, they can't as sat up in my seat and I grabbed any force that was left in me I didn't want to be taken by the kraang I just didn't want to, I'm stronger than this. I gripped the steering wheel and pulled away from the building and passed the kraang bots. I yelled out my window   
''NOT TODAY'' i screamed   
I didn't I have in me to slice them I just needed to get out of the city now as I sped away.

SKIPPING TO YOU BEING FAR FROM THE CITY BROUGHT TO YOU BY BTS ''NOT TODAY'' 

I finally stopped when I far from car city view I sat in my car and my car window was completely broken I couldn't do anything about it I didn't have weapons on me right now I felt completely weak I touched my forehead and hissed as I saw that my fingertips had blood on it. my eyes went straight to the wide rear view mirror my eyes widen at my appearance there was a big cut on my forehead and it was leaking blood and I also had deeps wounds all over my body and my lip was busted all the wounds were bleeding badly I wanted this to be over i was wet, cold and hurt badly. that's when it hit me, I remember that Leo was hurt is this how Leo got hurt it couldn't have he was strong, wasn't he?  
I looked around me and saw that I might take me about a few days for me to get there and didn't have water, food and I didn't have much money with me I needed gas and with my condition, I groaned this is not really my day I groaned as I slid down in my seat. when I remembered that my little brother is okay he doesn't need to go what I was going through and that's a good thing he didn't need to see this all I needed was that he was happy I continued driving 

SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY BROUGHT TO BY NCT127 ''CHERRY BOMB'':0

I went driving without sleeping at all and without eating too I saw a gas station it was empty drove up to it and parked my car to gas station pump and loaded it to the fuel pump and then when to the convenience store that was in front of the station to get some snacks water and towels there was no one at sight at the counter to pay so I just left the money on the counter  
I took my stuff and continued driving and I finally got to a forest 

SKIPPING TO APRIL'S OLD FRAM HOUSE BROUGHT TO YOU BY A JAMLESS JIMIN 

it's been three days I didn't sleep at all I pulled up to the farm house there was an old rusty hippy van I got out of the gray mini van and wobbled out I had no strength in me from the hit of the car, just eating snacks and no sleeping for three days it was night time it looked the same as it looked a long time ago I walked up the stairs they creaked as I went up on them and I knock the door on the old wooden house and waited there were foot steps heading closer to the door. the door open to a smiling April and when we met eyes her eyes widen as she looked down at me she looked me in horror I really was out of it the view around me was getting blurry and my head was pounding hard as I held on to my forehead then everything went black   
''[y/n]!!!!''  
I heard April scream echoed through my ear drums as I fell unconscious 

P.O.V: April 

I open the door to [y/n] she looked horrible she was bleeding badly from her forehead she looked like she didn't sleep in days and her eyes and she looked pale and she was shivering she finally collapsed on me   
''[y/n]!!!!'' I screamed out loud as I held her she was wet I didn't know how she got here I didn't know everyone woke up to my screaming. Donnie came first with weapon aiming at [y/n]   
''what happened'' he asked still aiming   
but when he saw [y/n] he lowered it Mikey and Raph and Casey   
''APRIL'' they three yelled out   
came out and they also saw [y/n] they lowered their weapons then Leo came out last and he his eyes went wide when he saw [y/n]   
I whipped my head back   
''It's [y/n] and she's badly hurt''

A/N:   
NOT TODAY!~  
O  
M  
G   
I was listening to BTS ''NOT TODAY'' and NCT127''CHERRY BOMB'' while I was typing this I love those songs omg anyway what happened to [y/n]?   
I will put more Leo in the next chapter damn these chapters really take two days to write I was staying up all night writing this bc I something coming up   
this chapter has: 1774 words  
the last chapter had: 1539 words  
I'll be posting the next the chapter soon~


	3. chapter 3 : confessing

P.O.V:[Y/N]

I wake up suddenly, My eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt I know I've been out too long I sit up.   
but......... where am I?  
I found myself on a red couch with a white soft fluffy blanket covering me, something caught my eye was, the number of bandages I had.  
wait........  
as the memories started to flood in, my eyes widen as I snapped my head to look around the room to find it empty I mentally sighed wow nothing really changed farm house looked the same I Raking my fingers through my hair then I felt a patch on forehead aghhh that's going to leave a mark the house seemed empty   
"I got to find April or Donnie he's the one who told me to come''  
as I slide my legs to the side of the couch and put my weight on one leg. I lifted my self-form the couch my legs wobbled   
''what?'' my face full of confusion   
I fell to the ground my knees hitting the ground I tried to get off the ground I heard foot steps coming I fell again did I use all my strength to get here I was frustrated   
'' do you need help'' a deep voice said  
I quickly look up not knowing this voice   
I just stare into my his eyes ...  
his blue ocean eyes   
''are you okay?'' he comes to my aid  
I scoot away from him and look away I didn't want to make eye contact   
''Are you looking for April and the others well they went for groceries and they will be back for a while''  
I don't say anything   
''Are you okay you were really hurt''  
I stare at him in disbelief   
what going on?  
Leo   
Leo is okay   
then why would Donnie lie about Leo being hurt instead of him being hurt I'm the one who hurting   
I'm the one who got hurt then and now physically and emotionally,  
this time he's acting like he nothing ever happens between us  
why? must you do this to me,  
why?   
I feel like .........  
my door was always open but your was closed, so why is it always I that must walk to you? You greet with a hug that could melt mid-winter snow and I felt so blessed that I was with you. You talked like liked as if it was your last, smiled as if just that look could heal and laughed as if it was the funniest thing you ever saw but you never came to me. I wanted to run toward you, but I stayed away. I wanted to be strong and but couldn't   
I just couldn't   
I failed   
I felt so drawn in and that makes me want to pull back. My world without you IS colder, but I'm accustomed to it. I wished that you just come to me, even if it was only once.  
you are my weakness   
he kneels beside me 

''[y/n]........... I wanted to talk to you for the longest time, can you please talk to me'' his voice full of regret   
my eyes widen at this   
I heard the front door open with April gasping and setting the bags down quickly   
April comes in with the others as April and Donnie comes up to me helping me up   
''Are you okay why didn't Leo help you up?''  
''..........I'm fine'' I said   
P.O.V : Leo   
her voice .................  
I haven't heard her voice in a year

SKIPPING TO DONNIE AND APRIL TAKING ME UPSTAIRS BROUGHT TO YOU BY BLACK PINK ''AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST''

P.O.V:[Y/N]  
April and Donnie pulled me into a room and told Donnie to leave us for a while I and April sat on her bed  
she spoke first   
''[y/n]'' April spoke   
''[y/n] how did you get here and why did you come''  
.......................  
''[y/n] I don't want you to get hurt''  
''i know''   
.......................  
''don't you have a brother''  
''yeah''  
''did you leave him alone''  
........  
''then why did you come''  
''[y/n] let me tell you something ''  
''I've never seen you cried even when it got really tough I thought that you will let me in tell me why are you are you hurting not hearing it from someone else I thought that you depended on me like a sister you never showed me I can't even tell what your thinking and we knew each other for like four years even after all those years I still can't get to you seem so far away ...... ''  
''I want to know something''

....................  
''why don't you let your self-go''  
she looks into my eyes begging eyes 

''why don't you let it out why are you hiding your emotions''  
.....................  
''i don't know what you're talking about''  
''really''  
'' you didn't cry when your parents died, you cry didn't when you left...... jin alone, you didn't cry when you left us and''  
''and.......''  
''A-and when Leo cheated on you with karai you didn't even yell scream you just got and left without saying goodbye''

 

'' I was afraid''  
''of everyone leaving me .....''  
P.O.V: APRIL  
she didn't answer   
she had her head down and her hair covered her eyes was I going to leave when I heard her whispered   
''I was afraid'  
''of everyone leaving me''  
I turn to face her again   
I saw a tear ran down her check   
''so left I didn't want people to say that they didn't want me.   
I was so shocked that my parents died that I couldn't cry, I didn't care for myself, I just cared for what for what my little brother was going to feel about not growing up with his mom and dad he's probably going to forget our parent's faces. I was sixteen, I was still a child my little brother needed them more me. I couldn't take care of my little brother I had to leave him. I didn't want him to see me cry I wanted him to see that a was strong,I worked part time jobs just to pay the bills and sometimes I couldn't eat dinner I'll come back to my cold dark apartment having no one to cry too I learned how to do things on mythinkingno one told me ''are you okay '' ''okay are you fine''  
and when Leo cheated I left like my whole world was really crumbling down for the first time I didn't blame myself for Leo cheating me I just was really disappointed with him and left I didn't want to hear Leo say that he didn't love me anymore''   
''I was hurt''  
''I didn't want to leave but it hurt to come back to'' she sobbed   
I didn't know that she felt that way............

what they didn't know that Leo was outside the door 

 

A/N:  
Snowflakes keep~  
falling down~  
They drift away ~  
further around~  
I'm missing you ~  
oh I miss you~

and how long ~  
do I have to wait~  
how many sleepless nights ~  
do I have to take~

to finally see you~  
to meet you~  
you know it all ~  
you're my best friend~

또 조금씩 멀어져요~  
보고 싶다 ~  
보고 싶다 ~  
얼마나 기다려야~  
또 몇 밤을 더 새워야~  
널 보게 될까~  
만나게 될까~  
I was listening to ''SPRING DAY'' by BTS omg the video is so pretty omg I died when watching it omg dead anyway sorry for the long wait omg I was still thinking what should do for my other book   
this chapter had 1302 words   
the last chapter had 1774 words   
I'll be posting the next the chapter soon~


	4. chapter 4 : mom?

P.O.V:[Y/N]

　

SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY BROUGHT TO BY BTS

''CYPHER PT.4'' ~BACK-BACK TO THE BASIC MICROPHONE CHECK~

A/N: HEY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON SEASON: 3 AND EP : 3

　

I wake up in April's bedroom the sun beams inside the room I as I sit up from the bed remember what happen with April yesterday she left after me saying my speech without a word.

I got up from the bed without falling I really didn't want anyone worrying about me. as I was walking to the door I paused and as saw myself in the mirror and I had tear stains on my cheeks I cleaned myself and I saw that there were a Gray longed sleeved shirt with a blue long sleeved flannel and black ripped jeans with a pair of white shoes (the pic on the top) on the end of the bed April must of put it there

I walked out I didn't want to run into Leo I didn't want to see his face right now what went down yesterday I didn't want to be seen by him and I really wanted fresh air I as I walked down the stairs I saw that everyone was down stairs so much for going outside I crept down the stairs they looking at I and saw in that everyone was crowding the floor?

I saw that everyone was looking into the floor

in my view, it seems to be a trap door

last time I remembered that there was no basement in this barn house

''what do you suppose is down there'' Leo questioned

as I walked passed Leo

''EVIL CLOWN EVIL CLOWN!'' Mikey yells into my ear

Mikey pushes me into everyone and I and Leo tumble down the wooden stairs and land on top of him we look into each other eyes. my eyes widen at the position where in

my face heats up but his eyes were still that sapphire blue I remember

''Hey [Y/N] can get off please your leaning on my knee'' he hisses

my face can't get any redder this as my eyes widen once again I jump off of him quickly as possible while landing hard on my knee

my eyes widen with pain and groaned

I grab onto my knee ~so much for fresh air~ -_-

Leo also grabs onto his knee without knowing he was also blushing bright red

''Mikey I'm going to kill you'' I gritted my teeth

''Are you guys okay down there?'' Donnie asked

as Raph flashed the flashlight on us I was beyond annoyed at this point I just wanted to get fresh air can anything go my way

for once

''does it sound like we're okay?!!''Leo voice full of sarcasm

 

SKIPPING EVERYONE GOING DOWN THE STAIRS AND APIRL HELPING ME OFF THE FLOOR ONCE AGAIN BROUGHT TO BY MCKAY x JAE x MAJORCODE ''NATURAL''

EVERYBODY PARTY NOW~~

　

''Are you okay'' Leo ask and was eyeing my knee while also he keeps himself up with a stick/cane?-_-

''I'm fine'' I say trying to not start a conversion

''and also sorry for pushing you'' I don't want to look into his eyes I looked anywhere else but his eyes then I caught Mikey in view

I glared at Mikey for making me go through hell for five minutes Mikey saw my fireball eyes and hid behind Raph

everyone gasped I saw that Raph was shining his flashlight at a

KRAANG SHIP??!!

　

BROUGHT TO YOU BY BTS ''COME BACK HOME'' (SEO TAIJI REMAKE) ~MUMBLEING JIN'S LINE IN THE BEGINNING~ ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY @-@

　

''impossible'' Raph says in disbelief

''it cant be'' Leo says awe

as everyone crowds the kraang ship I take a step back

''w-what'' I muttered I take a step back

''it's a kraang ship'' Donnie informs the obvious

''wicked'' Casey mention

''how do you find this wicked Casey'' I give him a look

''cuz it is, don't need to be a party pooper ~shorty~''

'' Iâ€™m trying my absolute hardest to see things from your perspective, but I just canâ€™t get my head that far up my ass'' I say bluntly

everyone snickers

''now that wicked that's the [y/n] I wanted to see'' Casey smiles widely

''I think that I'm getting migraine from this'' I rub my forehead

''n-now back at matter at hand how did they find us'' April says

''did they follow me here?'' I say

''I don't they did'' Donnie states

as he examines the ship with his eyes he touches the ship and wipes off dirt off of it

''the ship looks like it's been buried here for years''

''April you didn't know there was a kraang ship here?'' I say as walk up to her

''n-no I didn't, what the heck is a kraang ship doing underneath my house'' April says

we all gasp when the kraang ship start to beep rapidly and the door opens slowly and we all peer inside the dark ship

''only one way to find out'' Leo says as he walks into the ship I look at his back I guess he never stops being the fearless leader even when he's pain

　

SKIPPPPPING WHEN EVERYONE IN THE SHIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KNK ''RAIN'' ~DU RU RU DU RU RU~

~I CAN'T SLEEP TONIGHT~ <3

　

The ship was dark you really can't see anything with a flashlight

as we walk farther into the ship Raph shines his flashlight around

''Guys look'' he shined his flashlight at a tube

that was in the middle of the "room" (kraang ship) as I walk closer to the tube it seems that there was a person in there I was really unsure about this I was getting this feeling that I should stay away from this tube I was standing next to Leo

''it that a person in there'' Casey stutters in disbelief

Donnie get on his knees and starts to do something to the tube thing with the person in it

''Okay don't touch anything''

''I -Repeat-'' he turns his head back to face Mikey

''DO.NOT.TOUCH.ANYTHING.''

hinting at Mikey to not touch anything

Mikey starts to walk back innocently with a grin that a child will give, we all turn to back our heads and Donnie get back to what he's doing and I took a glance at Mikey I run over to him

well.......tried I tripped over Leo's leg making the situation worse than it already is making me and Leo fall and me landing on Leo's chest

''shorty are you out of your mind?! we all know what he did to you, don't kill him now kill him when he's better''

Leo just stares at me in shock staring at like he doesn't know what I was doing

I just ignore the stare and stretch my arm out

''MIKEY DONT!!'' I yell

''don't what''

Mikey's elbow touches something well there goes my fail attempt

the alarms go off ................ the red lights flash everywhere

''MIKEY!!!!'' Donnie yell while looking at Mikey

''oops..... I promise to not touch anything starting now'' Mikey giggles nervously

I slump on Leo and putting my head on his chest forgetting that I was on top of him wellll there goes my dignity just out the window

''haha this keeps on happening to us ........ Mikey'' Leo trails off looking at my face

I get off of him without saying word

''hey [Y/N] are you mad?'' he says

I grab his hand and help him get up

I turn my head pay attention to the tube, I feel his eyes on me, I don't think this is the right way to talk to him. I want to know other things ......but I need to let him know that I'm hurting and that my feelings aren't a joke that I don't easily come back

but I know that lie and that I'm lying to myself

just wait a little longer

the tube opens wide and there was a woman.......

 

FRIST PERSON POINT OF VIEW MEANING NOBODY POINT OF VIEW

the woman is helped down by Donnie and Casey

April gasp

''mom'' both girls saying the same thing

April and [Y/N] look at each other

[Y/N] looks at April with eyes of shock

''mom?'' Casey

''A-April what did you say?'' [y/n] mumble

''AAH! Mutants!''Mrs. O'Neil yells

she tries to run away but trips on her heel and Casey catches her

''It's okay, Mrs. O'Neil. These are good mutants'' Casey says claiming

''Who are you? And how do you know my...?'' Mrs. O'Neil say confused

she turns around and looks at both of us looking with wide eyes

''April, [Y/N]? But how? Just a few days ago, you two were only...six years old'' Mrs. O'Neil faints and Casey catches her again

''your my ...'' April faints while looking at [Y/N] and Mikey catches her

[Y/N] stumbles and runs her fingers through her hair faints also Leo this time grab her before falling on the ground

Mikey: Oh snap.

　

 

A/N :

　

I want to inform that I didn't post chapters for 3 to 4 weeks

I didn't want to write at a time like this but I also didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I didn't want to do anything but stay in my room and I also didn't want to get depressed about it I wanted to smile again

to keep it short I lost someone special in my life

I tried to lighten the mood on this chapter I really did

hope this chapter doesn't suck

and sorry for not informing you guy earlier

I'll be posting to make up for the chapters hopefully I don't bump into trouble.

this chapter had : 1730

the last chapter had : 1293 words

P.S

kpop made me smile out of these three to four weeks that why I really listen to it

and when ever I put ''brought to you by'' I put the song that I'm listening to at the moment


	5. chapter 5 : gone

P.O.V: AUTHOR

 

the wall clock ticks like the timer on a bomb each tick drags forward

 

''so what you're saying is that April and [y/n] are twin sisters?'' Donnie asked with a face full of anticipation with the others waiting for an answer  
After the whole ordeal, they put April, Mrs.O'Neil and [y/n] to the living room to make sure they were okay.  
all of the brothers were crowing and surrounding April and Mrs.O'Neil  
''yes'' Mrs. O'Neil sighed in a distress tone  
''here'' April Gives her a cup of steamy hot tea  
''Thank you, April. I'm still a little shaky. I know this is hard to believe, but, the Kraang ship has been here for years. It was your great-grandfather who discovered it. He made the mistake of awakening the Kraang. They paid him back by experimenting with him, and his entire bloodline. They knew we were the key to unlocking their precious mutagen. We were their Guinea pigs.''  
'' Aw. Guinea pigs are so cute'' Mikey interrupted  
'' I told you not to be stupid, you moron!'' Ralph said while poking Mikey in the eye  
''[y/n] and April are both fraternal twins,  
After both of you were born, it was clear that you two were very special. one stronger than the other We knew it was only a matter of time before the Kraang came for you too. We escaped. Kirby fled with April to the city, but I was recaptured with [y/n] and they put [y/n] in the portal with a creature that was identical to me I couldn't do anything but stare as I was put into stasis but now I'm here and ........-''

 

''So,..... you're saying that who I thought was my mother, after all these years she actually ...... part of the kraang?''

 

everyone turns there head and flicker their eyes to face [y/n] who was leaning on the wall with a small smile but her eyes darken

 

........................................................

 

as the timer went off and stopped time  
The room was so silent that you can cut the atmosphere with a knife ..........

 

[y/n] busted out laughing loud that it hurt from the bitter radiating uncomfortable tension  
'' HA! I don't believe you, you know...... joking like that isn't...... funny.......HA! you even got her face right, you almost got me appearmade me believe that my mother was alive.... '' she said giggling

 

her laugh said so many words, words that she wanted to say to her supposed mother, but she was in denial you can wonder how a laugh can have so much hurt and disbelief when this action was for fun and excitement but this wasn't the situation, it was the opposite she covered her mouth with her hand from letting out the aching giggles but her eyes said a different story.  
tears

 

the room was muted only [y/n] laughter bouncing off the walls everyone filled with eyes of pity eyes pointing towards her, no one daring to speak up or comfort her.

 

''this hurts...''  
with her voice being merely above a pin drop she walked out of the room leaving everyone speechless, wordless to the whole situation

 

SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY BROUGHT TO YOU BY ''RUSSIAN ROULETTE'' RED VELVET  
~HEART B-B-B-BEAT ~<3

he lifted his hand and paused and took a deep breath before proceeding as his breach hitched......... the clock ticks again

 

*knock knock*  
'' ........................'' there was no sound on the other side

 

''hey .......... [y/n]? ''

 

''are you awake, I was just passing by I wanted to know if .............you're................. okay?'' he urged to continue

 

''.........................'' still no answer

 

''[y/n] you were locked in your room all day yesterday and didn't eat anything please open up'' he begged desperately out of longing aspiration he grabbed onto the doorknob and to his surprise the doorknob turn with ease indicating the door wasn't locked  
as he walked in his eyes widen  
''Y/N?'' he whispered

 

DOWNSTAIRS AT THE LIVING ROOM BROUGHT TO BY  
''~OH NAH NAH~'' KARD

 

''...... so then it's true? All these years. I never knew what happened to you. I didn't know what to think. Dad would never tell me and he never mentioned a sister'' April stated troubled and confused voice standing near to Mrs.O'Neil she looked down at her feet as it was the most interesting thing in the world  
Mrs.O'Neil pulled April's chin up to look at her  
''Now you know. And now we never have to be apart again and your sister will come to understand, I'll talk to her once she calmed down a bit aside from your sister, Where is Kirby anyway?'' as she looked around the house as if he would appear  
''Oh, he got turned into a freaky Kraang-headed mu-'' Casey explained but got cut off by Ralph  
''You had to pull a Mikey didn't ya'' glared Ralph as he hit Casey with his elbow  
''He's just kidding, Mrs. O'Neil. Kirby's on a...safari in Puerto Rico. He won't be back for a while'' said, Donnie  
''I'm just so glad to have my daughters back'' said, Mrs. O'Neil, she got up to hugged April  
''So you think [y/n] will be okay?'' April spoke onto to Mrs.Neil shoulder

 

Mikey stared at Mrs.O'neil and made a face of uncertain-ness as if something was radiating from Mrs.O'Neil something sinister he got from his seat and walked over to Ralph and whispered ''is it me or April's, mom seem's a little off''  
with half-lidded eyes and a chuckle from Ralph responded back with  
'' HA! you're the one to talk''  
'' I'm serious dude, I got the ninja vibes yo''  
as he stared at Mrs.O'Neil and April  
'' I don't trust her ...''  
as her eyes wide giving off an ominous treating stare being the block with April's shoulder

'' I'm sure she's fine don't worry, I saw one of the turtles I think the one with the blue mask at her door earlier he seemed nervous~'' she spoke into April's shoulder she spoke with warmth and affection  
......................  
everyone turned there head and looked away as the atmosphere changed  
''t-They got some history t-together it's best to-to leave them alone'' Donnie said stuttering as he was getting flustered  
leo bolted into the living room and looked fanatic and restless  
''did you guys see [y/n] anywhere'' he said breathlessly he looked around the room  
everyone looked at each other as expecting an answer from anyone  
but the room was silent  
''no I haven't, why, isn't she in her room?''' april looked at leo with wide eyes with pondering as to why leo is in this state  
''no she isn't I looked everywhere in the house and she isn't in her room'' he said desperately

A/N :

A little bit of black with a little bit of pink~  
But ain’t none little about this~  
Been living it big~  
Your crib could fit in my crib~  
Pretty as shhhhhh~  
Don’t gotta say it no more~  
Look at my face and they know~  
They’ve seen it before~  
Oh, made it to vogue~  
Put the pop back in pop at the top~  
What we rock they all rock, had to stop~  
Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil~  
We the only gang to run the game in hiheels~  
I’m so so so hot hot~~~

okay I'm so sorry I just really like this song lol  
this chapter has 1294 words  
the last chapter had 1293 words

I hope you liked this chapter  
I'll be posting soon~


End file.
